A common implementation of panelized packaging gaining acceptance in industry is fan-out wafer level packaging (WLP) in which multiple die units are placed face down on a temporary tape carrier. The multiple die units and temporary tape carrier are overmolded with a molding compound using a compression molding process. After molding the tape carrier is removed, leaving the active surface of the multiple die units exposed in a structure commonly referred to as a reconstituted wafer. Subsequently, a wafer level chip scale package (WLCSP) build-up structure is formed on top of the reconstituted wafer. Ball grid array (BGA) balls are attached to the reconstituted wafer and then the reconstituted wafer is saw singulated to form individual packages.